The Breakdown
by XxTayTayxX
Summary: Rose falls apart after a rumor causes her to lose Lissa. some Dimitri & Rose fluff. Characters may seem OCC   May become multi-chap depending on the response so please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All characters belong to the amazing Richelle Mead.

* * *

Sparing had become the one thing I looked forward to most in the day, aside from the fact it was with Dimitri it gave me a way to punch out all my anger, tears and pain. I knew it wouldn't be long before I cracked with all the rumours going round they were getting to me, yes even the great Rose Hathaway has limits.

The new rumour today was something even I couldn't comprehend, word around campus was that I was having sex with Christian and letting him drink from me, it wasn't particularly the rumour that hurt the most it was the fact the Lissa believed them.

"How could you do this to me Rose?" Lissa screamed when she spotted me in the cafeteria

"Do what to you?" I asked

"Be Christian blood whore! You know how I feel about him and yet you still put yourself first you selfish bitch!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never had sex, let alone with Christian and believe it or not I would never be a blood whore!" I screamed back

"Oh bullshit like I would believe you, I'm done with you for good Rose, don't speak to me again" she calmly replied walking away leaving me numb, I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Come with me Roza, it will be alright" I heard Dimitri whisper in my ear as he began to lead me out of the cafeteria toward the gym as soon as we were inside and the doors we closed he wrapped his arms around me tightly everything that just happened came crashing down no matter how safe and loved I felt when Dimitri held me I finally let everything go, all the anger, the frustration, the pain it rolled in big fat tears down my checks.

"Shh Roza it will be okay I promise you, we will fix this." He murmured softly in my ear as he sat down cradling me in his lap, if I wasn't breaking apart I would have laughed, who would have thought big bad Dimitri is actually really good at this hold comfort thing instead I just tightened my grip around him willing time just to stop so I would never have to let go. I don't know how long we sat there just holding each other when he lent down in my ear and softly

"We need to get you back to your room Roza"

"If I go back to my room, I'll have to go to sleep which means it will be tomorrow and I don't want to even think about attending classes"

"How about this, if you go back to your room and get a good night's sleep, I will go and talk to Headmistress Kirova and see if we could go off campus for a few days, just you and me" he bargained

"Sounds like a plan Comrade, thank you for today" I said getting up slightly embarrassed that I had broken down in front of Dimitri of all people

"No problem Roza" he replied leaning down to kiss my forehead "I'll stop by tomorrow when I know the details"

Please Review as to if i should continue or not :))


	2. Chapter 2

I am so so so sorry X 10000000 ... i could blah blah on about why im suck at updating but i know you probs just want to read the story so enjoyyy :) and remember i own nothing!

* * *

"Roza, Roza wakey wakey sleeping beauty you need to get up"

"Mmm five more minutes" I replied rolling over

I felt him slip into the bed behind me and wrap his arm around my waist "As much as I would love that Roza you need to get up and going unless you want to leave when everyone is up and about" he murmured into my ear

"Fine" I muttered still reluctant to give up a place in his arms that I doubt he would let happen again anytime soon.

"I promise that we can just lie around in bed for the next week if that's what you want" he said dragging me up out of bed with him

"I'll hold you to that Comrade" I winked at him gathering everything I needed

"I'll meet you down at the gates"

I stood in front of my closet for a moment debating what to pack he had given me no clue whatsoever where we were heading so in turn I have not a bloody clue what to pack. He had said a week so I just chucked in enough so that it could work for the majority of places; I finished getting dressed as quickly as I could

"Ready to go Roza?" a calm Dmitri asked as I raced toward the gate

"Yep, where are we actually going Dmitri?"

"Just a small town a couple of hours away"

"Dibs picking music" I called to him as I jumped into the passenger seat of the SUV the academy had given us for the trip

"And how do you play on doing that Roza I only brought my cds and you know that no radio stations work in these hills" he smirked at me

I winked back reaching down and digging through the bag at my feet and pulling out my iPod and adapter cord that had come in the bundle when I brought it. I knew it would come in handy.

"like this" I replied plugging it on and clicking into one of my playlists to be fare it was pretty tame mostly love songs.

"Come on how can you not like her she is a country singer"

"No Roza she is a pop star" he grinned at me

We listened in silence; it wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable silence, but I'm Rose Hathaway so silence of any kind does not sit well with me

"Are we there yet" I wined

"Almost Roza" Dmitri replied chuckling

"What about now?" I asked not less than 10 seconds later

"No Roza"

"Now?"

"No"

"Dmitri I'm bored, play a game with me" I pleaded

"If it will get you to stop nagging me sure" he replied reaching over to turn the music down "What do you want to play?"

"20 questions or I never your choice" I grinned turning around in my seat to face him

"I'm betting 20 questions is probably safer"

"Okay then I'll go first, why did you agree to be my mentor, why didn't you just let her send me away?"

"Because Roza, I don't know why you did it but I do know that running away was what you felt you needed to do to protect the princess, so now, why did you do it?"

"I can't answer the question without knowing Dmitri, what we say stays between us, I know I can trust you but I just need you to promise me that you won't go behind my back telling headmistress or anyone? Please dimiti promise me"

"Roza you can tell me anything and I swear to you it will always stay between me and you-"he reached over and grasped my hand squeezing it softly"- I need you to know that no matter what happened I will always listen and I will always be there for you Roza"

"Thankyou Dmitri" -i smiled at him taking a deep breath- " The real reason Lissa and I ran away was because of Lissa's magic, Miss carp told us to, you see its hard to explain but Lissa has powers that are different from what normal Mori can do, we don't know the extent of it but Miss carp believed that Lissa wasn't safe at the academy so I did what I needed to, for Lissa"

"Thank you for telling me Roza, for trusting me but I need you to know that if you need any help researching her powers or anything please let me help, I want to be there for you, whenever I can"

"Okay enough with the heavy, now tell the truth... you really wish you were a cowboy don't you?" I giggled at him glancing at the duster he was wearing

"hahaha no I don't want to be a cowboy I just want to have the freedom they do, we are so trapped, restricted even to the point of our love lives-"he gave my hands another squeeze"-the reading about the amount of freedom they have just me wish I had somewhat of what they have" he finished just as we pulled into town

"So what do you want for breakfast Roza, or tea considering we are on human time while we are here?"

"mm takeaway something greasy and really bad for me" I replied almost drulling at the thought the academy feed us well with high protein and all that other good stuff be even the donut were healthy and they really just don't taste the same

"I know your favourite is pizza so how about pizza?"

"Sounds like you know the way to my heart" I winked at him

"okay so from what I saw on Google maps there is a pizza place a few doors down from a supermarket we should probably grab some basic food to keep at the hotel and then it's just a few blocks and we will be there"

"Sounds good, are you having pizza with me or something healthy?" I replied hooping out of the car and trying to raise my eyebrow at him

He laughed, tugging me into him arms "you know Roza pizza is my favourite as well"

"Who are you and what have you done with my mentor?" I beamed up at him happy to see he was letting go of his hard ass guardian mask just for a while

"I'm done fighting the feelings I have for you Roza" he replied simply leaning down to kiss me

Breaking away breathless I winked up at him "I knew you would, no one can resist rose Hathaway"

"I don't doubt that for a second "

"Good now unless there is more kissing going to be happening, want me pizza" I smiled at him tugging him to the pizza shop

"Also I'm hoping you like a pizza with the lot cause if not your picking what you don't like of it"

"I was just thinking the same thing Roza"

"Great minds think alike"

"That a scary thought, I don't even think I want to know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours" he muttered

We laughed, we joked around, we snuck kisses and made fools of ourselves but for once in my life I felt like a normal teenage girl, right down to making out in the backseat with my hot older boyfriend while waiting for the pizza.

"so Roza what do you want to do for the next few days, I know there isn't much to do around here but I know the hotel has a pool and cable, there is a mall nearby we could go and see a movie and I know you must be dying to go shopping"

"Sounds like a perfect week, speaking of which how did you get me out of jail?"

"I explained to the head mistress what had been happening and I thought it would be best if you go a few days away so it wouldn't affect your training and you peers not to mention Lissa, but most of all I explained to her how worried I have been about you lately and that I thought you needed a break, I also explained that I was willing to help with anything you missed and that we would still be training while we are away. It's funny actually, I think she looked relieved that I was taking you away, you have given her quite a bit of trouble since you go back"

"Ha-ha well I'm rose Hathaway what do you expect" I winked at him and jumped out of the car "Pizza ready I can feel it in my bones.


End file.
